Love Like This
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Kalau begitu kau menjadi namjachinguku saja, hyung." "Kau gila Jongwoon." "Aku memang gila karenamu, hyung."  Chap 3 Update...  Warn : Crack Pair, YeChul, Yesung x Heechul.. Dont Like Dont Read
1. Chapter 1

Title :: Love Like This

Genre :: Romance

Rated :: T

Disclaimer :: Suju milik semua ELF, Heechul juga milik ELF dan Petals, karena aku ELF dan juga PETALS sejati, maka Kim Heechul itu milikku..^^

Warning :: Banyak Typos, Tidak terlalu memakai EYD, Kata kata agak Kasar, Boysxboys, Shounen-ai, dan yang terpenting **This Fic is CRACK PAIR**, so Don't Like Don't Read, Author tidak menerima flame yang sangat menyakitkan , tapi kalau ingin memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun akan author terima dengan hati seluas samudera…^^

Happy reading..^^

# Heechul Pov

"Ahhh..sial…telat lagi aku.." aku melirik ke arah jam berbentuk bintang yang menunjukan pukul 07.15 aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang untungnya terletak di dalam kamarku,

Setelah selesai berganti baju dan menyiapkan semuanya, aku langsung bergegas turun ke ruang makan, kulihat eomma sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. "Pagi Eomma." Ucapku saat sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"Pagi chagi," Jawab eomma.

"Eomma aku langsung berangkat saja, aku sudah kesiangan." Kataku seraya mencium pipi eomma.

"Tapi sarapan dulu sayang." Ujar eomma.

"Ah, aniyo,aku berangkat."

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Heechul, saat ini aku duduk di kelas XII Super Junior High School sekolah khusus namja, oh ya kalian pasti sudah tau salah satu permasalahanku kan?ya kalian benar, masalah ku yang pertama adalah aku paling susah bangun pagi, entah sudah sudah berapa kali aku terlambat, mungkin kalau keterlambatanku di akumulasi dari kelas X sudah mencapai ratusan kali, sampai sampai Leeteuk Songsaenim si Guru Bp ku yang menyebalkan dan tua itu bosan memarahi ku."

Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tangan ku, "Ah, sial, sudah benar benar terlambat,lewat jalan pintas saja lah." Aku berlari menuju ke taman yang di sebut jalan pintas itu, ya jalan pintas karena dengan melewati taman itu akan mengurangi 10 menit waktu yang seharusnya ditempuh apabila melewati jalan yang biasa aku lewati, tapi… aku menghentikan langkahku begitu aku sampai di depan taman tersebut, kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman itu, "Sepi..dan menyeramkan, taman itu memang jarang di lewati oleh orang, selain itu banyaknya pohon pohon besar yang ada di dalam taman tersebut membuat suasana di taman tersebut menjadi lebih..menyeramkan,pantas saja banyak siswa yang takut melewati jalan itu, tapi tidak dengan ku, aku kan Kim Heechul, dan Kim Heechul tidak pantas untuk takut dengan hal hal seperti itu."

Dengan setengah berlari aku melewati Jalan pintas itu, tiba tiba .."Srekk.." Pohon besar di depanku bergoyang, "Glek.." aku menelan ludahku, "Ma..masa benar benar berhantu," tidak bisa kupungkiri cerita seram tentang taman ini sedikit membuatku takut, hanya sedikit lho takutnya,ga banyak banyak.

"Ah, mana mungkin ada hantu siang siang begini, " Ucapku berusaha menepis bayangan bayangan yang berkelebat di dalam pikiran ku. " Srekk.." pohon itu bergoyang lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan tiba tiba "Gyaaaaaaaa…" Teriak ku kencang ketika kulihat sebuah tangan terkulai lemas dari balik pohon tersebut, oke seberani beraninya orang, tetap saja dia akan merasa takut apabila tiba tiba melihat sebuah tangan terkulai dari balik pohon,jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau sekarang ketakutan itu mulai **sedikit** melandaku. Aku ingin berlari tapi rasa penasaran yang kuat membuatku menghampiri sepotong tangan yang terkulai lemas itu, " Tuhan, lindungi hambamu yang keren, tampan, manis dan imut ini, " pintaku dalam hati.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke balik pohon itu, dan kulihat disana sesosok namja tergeletak lemas tak berdaya, "Apa dia sudah mati?" aku menyenggol tangan nya dengan kaki ku, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari namja itu, aku berjongkok dan menaruh tangan ku di depan hidungnya,"Syukurlah, masih bernapas rupanya," aku menghela napas lega ketika tau dia masih bernapas dengan baik, "Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di sini ya?apa dia tertidur?ah sudahlah biarkan saja, nanti juga dia akan bangun sendiri atau setidaknya pasti akan ada yang menemukan nya nanti." Aku bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan " Tapi kalau ternyata dia pingsan gimana?terus dia mati?terus tidak ada yang menemukan nya?terus.." berbagai bayangan tentang bagaimana nasib namja itu terus berkelebat di pikiranku," Aissh Sial…"

# Heechul Pov End

#Author Pov

Heechul duduk bersandar pada pohon dengan kaki lurus kedepan, sementara di pangkuan nya ada seorang namja yang belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi, ya Heechul memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai namja itu sadar karena dia tidak mau mengambil resiko besar yang mungkin akan terjadi, yah sejahat jahatnya dan seangkuh angkuhnya seorang Kim Heechul pasti punya sisi baik kan?

"Kasihan, dia kepanasan sekali," Ucap Heechul saat melihat peluh yang mengalir di dahi namja itu, dengan segera dia mengambil tisu dari tas nya dan mulai menyeka keringat nya, tidak berhenti sampai disitu dia pun mulai membuka kancing baju namja itu,dan mulai me-rape nya,# Stop stop, ini bukan rate M , balik lagi ke cerita,dasar Author yadong (=,=")

Heechul mengambil tisu dari dalam tas nya dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahi namja itu, lalu dia pun membuka kancing baju bagian atas namja itu untuk memudahkan angin masuk #emang nya jendela ?sampe angin masuk kaya gitu.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" Ujar Heechul saat melihat namja yang dipangku nya itu membuka matanya.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya nya.

"Ah, kau ada di taman, tadi aku menemukan mu tergeletak di bawah pohon ini, jadi aku menunggu sampai kau sadar." Jawab Heechul

Namja itu menatap Heechul dengan tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Eh?apa yang kulakukan padamu?yang kulakukan tentu saja menolongmu,"

"Menolong?kau bilang menolong?kau membuka kancing seragam ku,"

"I..itu.."

"Dasar Mesum!"

"Mwo?hya apa kau bilang?mesum?"

" Ya kau mesum, kau mengambil kesempatan sewaktu aku pingsan lalu membuka kancing seragamku, entah apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi kalau saat ini aku belum sadar."

"Aku membukanya agar kau tak kepanasan," Seru Heechul.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Sahutnya santai.

"Mwo?aisshhhh…kau sangat **Menyebalkan, **dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, malas aku meladeni namja sepertimu, dasar **TIDAK TAHU DIRI** ". Heechul bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan namja yang masih menatap Heechul dengan tajam.

"Dia bilang aku tidak tahu diri?cih."

#Heechul Pov

"Sial,sial,sial…" Teriak ku kesal di dalam kantin dan membuat semua yang ada di situ menoleh kepadaku,"Apa kalian lihat lihat?ada yang lucu eoh?" Teriak ku saat mereka semua memandangku ingin tahu.

"Hahahahaha…" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara tawa yang membuatku sangat muak itu.

"Berhentilah menertawaiku Koala," Ujarku dingin.

"Hahahaha, habis kau lucu sekali Chullie, sudah di bilang **Mesum **oleh namja yang kau tolong, terus di 'ceramahi' selama 1 jam dan sekarang kau di suruh menyapu lapangan?hahahahah sunggguh menggelikan."

Aku menatap Koala Mesum itu kesal, " Tertawalah terus sampai kau mati Koala".

Koala jelek alias Zhoumi itu langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa walau masih terdengar sesekali di telingaku tawanya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Minnie, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanyaku pada sahabatku Sungmin yang hanya terdiam dari tadi.

"Ah..eh?

Aku menatapnya dengan datar, "Kau melamun Sungmin."

"Ah, mianhae Chullie,"

"Kau kenapa?apa ada yang mengganggu mu lagi?anak kelas berapa kali ini huh?biar kuhajar mereka" Tanyaku seraya menatapnya tajam,

"Aniyo, aku mendengarkan kalian kok, kau di hukum membersihkan lapangan kan Chullie?hehe"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Chullie, lihat donk wajah nya Minnie, merah gitu, pasti dia sedang memikirkan Namjachingu nya, ya kan Minnie?" Goda Zhoumi.

"Hya..Mimi..janggan menggodaku." Seru Sungmin seraya menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit merah.

"Jadi benar kau sudah punya Namjachingu Minnie?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik,

"A..ani,aku tidak mempunyai Namjachingu kok"

"Sudah mengaku sajalah Minnie, namja mana yang menarik hatimu,eoh?" goda Zhoumi lagi.

"Minnieee..kau benar benar sudah memiliki Namjachingu?lalu bagaimana denganku?nanti kalau pergi pergi aku sendirian donk" Aku menarik narik bajunya dan mengeluarkan Heebum eyes ku.

"Makanya Chullie, cari pacar donk, kau itukan cantik…"

"Jangan bilang aku cantik, aku itu tampan," Potong ku kesal.

"Arraso, kau memang namja yang tampan sekaligus cantik,"

"Koala Mesum." Seruku kesal, sementara si Koala mesum alias Zhoumi itu hanya menyeringai mendengarnya," Makanya cepat cari pacar donk, " Ulangnya lagi.

"Kau kira mencari pacar itu gampang,eoh?"

"Gampang lah, kau tinggal tunjuk mana yang kau suka, bukan kah di sekolah ini hampir semuanya menyukaimu,yah kecuali My Lovely Mochi tentunya."

Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal mendengarnya "Itulah masalahku yang kedua selain aku tidak bisa bangun pagi, sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku belum pernah merasakan cinta, jangankan merasakan indahnya pacaran seperti yang sering dikatakan oleh si Koala Mesum,jatuh cinta saja aku belum pernah, makanya teman teman ku ah bukan lebih tepatnya kedua sahabatku Zhoumi dan Sungmin sering sekali mengejekku, "Masa sudah sebesar ini belum pernah Jatuh Cinta?" mereka selalu mengatakan itu padaku, menyebalkan sekali bukan?bukan nya aku ingin memulai suatu hubungan atau yah bisa di bilang pacaran, tapi aku belum bisa,entah kenapa aku belum merasakan debaran debaran yang biasa dirasakan oleh seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, seperti yang di alami oleh si Zhoumi yang selalu merasakan debaran debaran setiap bersama dengan Lovely Mochinya alias Namjachingunya alias Henry, dongsaeng yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari semua namja di sekolah ini menyukaiku dan berusaha mendekatiku, tapi belum ada satupun yang bisa membuat hatiku berdebar debar tidak karuan."

"Chullie, kenapa kau melamun?" Sungmin menyenggol tanganku pelan dan menyadarkanku.

"Ah..anni..kajja kita ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi." Ajak ku yang langsung di ikuti oleh Zhoumi dan Sungmin.

# Heechul Pov End

# Author Pov

" Teng..teng..teng.."

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu belajar di sekolah hari ini telah usai.

" Chullie, mianhae, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, hari ini ada persiapan buat tampil di Festival besok." Ujar Sungmin sambil memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Gwenchana Minnie, lagipula hari ini aku pun tidak langsung pulang,"

"Wae?"

"Kau lupa Minnie,Heechul kan dihukum membersihkan lapangan." Sahut Zhoumi

"Ah, aku lupa Chullie,mianhae aku tidak bisa membantumu"Sungmin menunjukkan raut penyesalannya.

"Gwenchana Minnie, lebih baik sekarang kau cepat cepat ke ruang music saja."

"Ne, aku duluan ya Zhoumi, Chullie."

Sungmin berlari keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Heechul yang tinggal berdua saja disana karena yang lain nya sudah pulang.

"Mimi, kau mau membantuku kan?" Tanya Heechul seraya memasang Heebum eyes nya dengan sangat maksimal,,

Zhoumi yang ditatap dengan kekuatan Heebum eyes yang sangat maksimal itu akhirnya luluh juga,," Mau gimana lagi, benar benar tidak kuat ditatap dengan Heebum eyes nya itu." Batin Zhoumi dan dengan sangat terpaksa dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaik ku Mimi, Gomawoo." Ujar Heechul senang.

"Tapi Cuma sampai My Lovely Mochi datang saja lho Chullie."

"Tentu tentu, kajja." Ucap Heechul dan menarik tangan Zhoumi menuju lapangan.

"Panasnya,," Heechul menggerak gerakkan tangan nya seperti sedang mengipas sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di dahi mulusnya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku minum Heenim," Ujar Zhoumi yang juga menggerakkan tangan nya seolah sedang menggunakan kipas.

"Tenang saja aku akan membelikan mu minum, asal kau mau membantuku sampai selesai."

"Mwo?aniyo, sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya membantumu sampai My Lovely Mochi ku datang."

"Kalau begitu, akan kudoakan supaya Henry datang saat semuanya sudah selesai."

"Cih, jahat sekali doamu."

"Bodo," Sahut Heechul acuh.

"Wah, hyung, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?membersihkan lapangan?" Tanya seorang namja yang tiba tiba datang entah dari mana.

Zhoumi mengganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Heechul tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan itu dan terus menyapu.

"memang kesalahan apa yang telah kalian buat, hyung?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia." Zhoumi menunjuk Heechul yang masih asik menyapu.

"Dia terlambat masuk karena menolong seorang namja yang pingsan di jalan, habis itu dia dimarahi oleh Leeteuk Songsaenim karena terlambat terlalu lama dan dihukum membersihkan lapangan." Terang Zhoumi.

"Oh begitu.." Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus menolong namja itu?harusnya namja seperti itu dibiarkan saja?lagipula pasti ada yang akan menolongnya nanti." Kata namja itu santai.

"Apa kau bilang?dibiarkan saja?mana bisa!" Heechul menolehkan kepalanya dan tersentak kaget..

"KAU!Apa yang kau lakukan disini,huh?" Heechul menodongkan sapu yang dipegangnya ke arah namja itu.

"Aku?aku hanya bertanya." Jawabnya tenang.

"Pergi kau!" Usir Heechul.

Tapi namja itu tidak bergeming dan terus memperhatikansemua gerak gerik Heechul.

Heechul yang melihatnya menjadi sebal sendiri," Aisshhh…Menyebalkan Sekali kau!" Heechul membanting sapu yang di pegangnya ketanah dan berlalu dari situ.

"Heechul, tunggu aku..!" Zhoumi memanggil heechul yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

Zhoumi menepuk pundak namja itu pelan "Jangan kau masukkan ke hati ucapan nya, Heechul memang seperti itu kalau sedang badmood."

"Aku duluan.." ujarnya dan berlari mengejar Heechul yang sudah hilang entah kemana.

Namja itu terus memandangi tempat dimana Heechul pergi tadi "Hmm..Kim Heechul ya?." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

# Author Pov End

_TBC….._

Gimana,gimana, gimana?* nyanyi ala alamat palsu.

Gimana readers, mesti dilanjut or ga nih ceritanya?

Oh ya ada yang bisa nebak ga namja itu siapa?hayo hayo?

Akhir kata….Revieeeewwwwww pleaseeeeee…^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title :: Love Like This Chap 2

Genre :: Romance

Rated :: T

Disclaimer :: Suju milik semua ELF, Heechul juga milik ELF dan Petals, karena aku ELF dan juga PETALS sejati, maka Kim Heechul itu milikku..^^

Warning :: Banyak Typos, Tidak terlalu memakai EYD, Kata kata agak Kasar, Boysxboys, Shounen-ai, dan yang terpenting **This Fic is CRACK PAIR**, so Don't Like Don't Read, Author tidak menerima flame yang sangat menyakitkan , tapi kalau ingin memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun akan author terima dengan hati seluas samudera…^^

Gamsahamnida buat semua yang udah review author seneng bacanya, karena review dari kalian itu ibarat cahaya yang menerangi pikiran Author..#Lebay mode on.

Mianhae, kalau ceritanya semakin membosankan atau tidak menyenangkan, Author hanya berusaha menuangkan pikiran yang terus berkelana di dalam otak, daripada di pendem terus bikin stress?kan mendingan dikeluarin, iya kan?iya dong?bener kan?bener dong?^^

Happy Reading….^^

_Namja itu terus memandangi tempat dimana Heechul pergi tadi "Hmm..Kim Heechul ya?." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti._

# Author Pov

Seorang namja tampan terlihat berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah Super Junior High School, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaket hitamnya dan telinga yang menggunakan handsfree dia berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang terletak paling ujung.

"Ruangan Kepala Sekolah" Begitu tulisan yang tertera di papan nama yang di gantung di atas pintu.

Namja itu membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Entah apa yang di bicarakan antara Kepala Sekolah dan Wakilnya terhadap namja itu, yang pasti setelah 10 menit Wakil Kepala Sekolah atau yang bernama Jaejoong itu keluar dan diikuti oleh namja tampan itu di belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah kelas yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran Matematika yang diajarkan oleh Shindong Songsaenim,

"Tok tok tok.."

"Mianhae Shindong Songsaenim,aku mengganggu pelajaran anda." Ucap Jaeejong seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ne, Gwenchana Jaejoong Songsaenim," Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jaeejong tersenyum dan menatap semua siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut," Aku membawa teman baru untuk kalian." Ujar nya.

"Nah, sekarang silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu. " Ucap Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu berjalan memasuki kelas dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di bibirnya,

"Annyeong Haseyo,,Kim Jongwoon Imnida, Bangapseumnida." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Omo…Neomu Kyeopta." Teriak seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku belakang.

Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Baiklah, Shindong Songsaenim,mianhae telah menganggu jam pelajaran anda, terima kasih." Kata Jaejoong dan beranjak pergi, namun sebelum beranjak pergi dia menepuk pundak Jongwoon dengan pelan.

Shindong Songsaenim melirik ke arah Jongwoon lalu tersenyum, " Baiklah Jongwoon-ssi, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Henry" Tunjuk nya ke bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Henry.

Jongwoon berjalan menuju ke bangku yang ada di samping Henry dan tersenyum begitu melihat Henry yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan – senang bertemu dengan mu dan silahkan duduk – seraya tersenyum manis.

Suasana di kantin saat ini tidak begitu ramai, karena semua siswa sibuk mempersiapkan untuk acara festival nanti malam, hanya tampak beberapa siswa yang duduk dan makan disana,termasuk Henry dan Jongwoon. Walaupun mereka baru berkenalan, tapi mereka sudah terlihat akrab, karena Henry memang orang yang pandai bergaul, sehingga dalam sekejap saja dia sudah dekat dengan Jongwoon.

"Kau kenapa Henry-ah?" Tanya Jongwoon saat dilihatnya Henry hanya mengaduk ngaduk minuman nya.

"Ani, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit sepi karena tidak ada Mimi-ge," Henry menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Henry memang namja yang ceria, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah Koala kesayangan nya alias namjachingunya tersebut dia berubah menjadi agak sensitive dan…galak.

"Mimi-ge?siapa itu?"

"Dia namjachinguku, biasanya saat istirahat begini, dia pasti akan menemaniku makan, tapi sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan osis nya itu untuk festival nanti malam."

Jongwoon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti,,

"Oh ya, Jongwoon-ah." Panggil Henry tiba tiba.

"Hmm?"

Henry memandang Jongwoon dengan ceria "Apa kau mau ikut ke festival nanti malam?"

"Hmm?festival?"

"Ya festival, nanti malam akan ada festival disini, itu acara tahunan sekolah, akan ada banyak barang barang yang menarik, biasanya setiap kelas akan membuka stand untuk berjualan, tapi tahun ini setiap siswa yang mau membuka stand diperbolehkan jadi tidak hanya perkelas saja,," Jelas Henry panjang lebar.

"Dan juga akan ada pertunjukkan dari klub music dan dance,bagaimana kau mau ikut kan?"

Jongwoon mengendikkan bahunya, "Molla, lihat nanti saja."

"Baiklah.."

Festival malam ini terlihat sangat ramai, stand stand yang buka pun bertambah banyak dan banyak barang barang yang unik di jual, seperti di salah satu stand yang bernama ELF Nite, stand itu di penuhi dengan berbagai macam pernak pernik dari Boyband ternama Super Junior, mulai dari berbagai benda buatan para fans, foto, poster, bahkan sampai barang barang tersembunyi milik para member seperti kaos kaki yang – katanya – pernah dipakai salah satu member dan celana boxer yang – katanya juga – pernah dipakai oleh member Super Junior,,

"Minnie.." Heechul berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang berada di belakang panggung sehabis tampil bersama klub music nya tadi.

"Penampilan mu bagus sekali,Minnie." Heechul mengacungkan dua jempol tangan nya.

"Gomawo,,itu sudah pasti." Sungmin tersenyum bangga dan sedikit narsis, yah bagaimanapun juga dia,Heechul dan Zhoumi sudah berteman sejak lama, jadi sedikit sifat narsis nya dua orang narsis alias Heechul dan Zhoumi pasti menempel di dirinya.

"Apa kalian lihat My Lovely Mochi?" Tanya Zhoumi yang baru datang.

Sungmin dan Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya kompak.

"Kemana sih dia?" Ujar Zhoumi gelisah.

"Bukan nya dia berangkat bersamamu?"

"Tadi dia memang berangkat bersamaku, tapi begitu sampai sekolah aku sudah memintanya untuk menungguku karena aku harus mengecek semuanya, tapi begitu aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada." Ucap Zhoumi khawatir.

"Mimi-ge." Zhoumi menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara orang yang amat di sayanginya,,

Henry melambaikan tangan nya dan berlari menghampiri Zhoumi yang sudah memasang muka kesalnya.

"Chengmin-ge, penampilanmu tadi bagus sekali." Henry mengacungkan dua jempol tangan nya ke arah Sungmin.

"Ne, Gomawo Henry-ah."

"Mochi,lebih baik kau diamkan dulu koala mesum kesayanganmu itu, daritadi dia sudah mendumel tidak jelas." Heechul melirik kea rah Zhoumi yang masih memasang muka kesalnya.

Henry menatap Zhoumi, "Mianhae,Mimi-ge." Ucapnya dengan nada yang – di buat – sesedih mungkin.

Kekesalan Zhoumi langsung menguap begitu saja demi dilihatnya muka Henry yang tertunduk sedih.

"Ne, Gwenchana, tapi lain kali kau harus mendengarkan ku, arra?" Zhoumi mengelus lembut rambut Henry dan memeluknya.

"Ne, Xie Xie Mimi-ge." Henry melepaskan pelukan nya,,

"Ah, aku lupa,oh ya perkenalkan ini temanku, dia murid baru di kelasku,"

Sesosok namja tampan yang menggunakan kaos dipadukan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan celana skinny berwarna hitam muncul dari belakang Henry sambil tersenyum manis.

Heechul yang sedang meminum air langsung tersedak kaget melihatnya,,

Sungmin pun tak kalah kaget melihat namja itu, " Jongwoon-ssi?"

Jongwoon tersenyum melihat Sungmin, " Sungmin hyung."

Henry menatap Sungmin dan Jongwoon bergantian, "Kalian sudah saling kenal hyung?"

"Ne, kami sudah bertemu 2 hari yang lalu." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum malu malu.

"2 hari yang lalu?kok bisa?"

"Saat itu buku partitur ku terjatuh ke sungai, dan Jongwoon-ssi menolongku mengambilnya." Ucap Sungmin dengan muka yang sedikit merah.

"Oh begitu, " Henry menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti sekarang kita bisa berkeliling festival bersama sama," Henry memandang mereka bergantian dengan riang.

"Ani." Tolak Heechul tegas.

"Xi Che-ge,wae?"

"Aku tidak mau berkeliling bersama dengan namja menyebalkan ini !" Heechul melirik Jongwoon lalu membuang mukanya angkuh.

Henry memegang tangan Heechul dan memasang Mochi eyes nya, "Xi Che-ge,boleh ya?ya ya?please?"

Ditatap dengan sedemikian rupa oleh Dongsaeng kesayangan nya membuat Heechul luluh juga,"Baiklah."

"Asyik, kajja kita jalan." Henry menggandeng lengan Zhoumi mesra dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

Di ikuti dengan Sungmin dan Jongwoon yang berjalan beriringan dan terakhir Heechul yang memang sengaja memilih jalan paling belakang.

#Author Pov End

# Heechul Pov

"Arghh menyebalkan." Aku menatap manusia manusia yang berjalan di depanku.

"Tau begini tadi aku ga usah ikut berkeliling dengan mereka,"

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menabrakku dan membuatku hampir terjatuh, " Kau beraninya kau menabrakku, eoh?" aku menatap tajam ke arah orang itu.

"Mi-mian-mianhae, Heechul hyung, aku tidak sengaja,sekali lagi mianhae." Ucap namja itu takut dan menundukkan kepalanya di depanku.

Aku menghela napasku kesal, "Karena aku sedang tidak mood untuk memarahi orang, maka kau kumaafkan, tapi lain kali jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku." Ancamku pada namja itu.

"Ne,,Gomawo Heechul hyung."

"Pergi."

"Ba-baiklah, " Namja itu berlalu pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku memandang sekelilingku, "Kemana perginya manusia manusia itu?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari Zhoumi,Henry dan Sungmin yang menghilang dari depanku.

"Ya sudahlah, biarkan saja."

"Grep."

Aku merasakan tangan kananku di pegang oleh seseorang, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan..

"Kau!"

Jongwoon tersenyum manis menatapku ah salah bukan manis tapi lebih tepatnya menyeringai licik terhadapku, " Ikut aku." Ujarnya dan menarik tangan ku yang ada di genggaman nya agar aku mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan!" Aku menarik tangan ku dari genggaman nya tapi tidak berhasil dia terlalu erat menggenggam ku

"Sial, tenaga nya besar sekali sih." Batinku

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, aku pun mengikutinya yang ternyata membawaku pergi ke pinggir danau yang ada di taman belakang sekolah.

Dia melepaskan genggaman nya pada tanganku, "Mau apa kau?" Tanyaku ketus.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan dengan kepalanya yang besar itu dia mengisyaratkan agar aku melihat ke atas.

"Duar..duar.." Kembang api menyala dengan indahnya, menutupi kegelapan malam yang pekat.

"Wuahh..indahnya." Ucapku spontan seraya terus menatap kea rah kembang api kembang api yang meluncur indah ke atas langit itu.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Aku mendengar desahan napas yang sangat berat di sampingku,

Aku menoleh ke samping dan kulihat dia terduduk di bangku sambil memegang dadanya dengan raut wajah yang kesakitan.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" Ucapku panic.

"A..a..a..aku." Katanya dengan terbata bata.

"Kau kenapa?biar kupanggilkan yang lain." Aku beranjak pergi dari situ, tapi dia menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"A..aku…na..na…napas..ku." aku semakin kalut dan panic begitu melihatnya yang semakin susah bernapas, tidak lucu kan kalau dia tiba tiba mati di depanku.

"A..aku.." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" aku mendekatkan telingaku ke arahnya supaya bisa mendengar nya dengan lebih jelas.

"Aku.." tiba tiba dia menarik kerah bajuku dan..

"Cup…. DIA MENCIUMKU!"

Aku mendorong dadanya agar dia melepaskan ku, tapi apa daya tenaganya jauh lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan,,

Dia melumat bibirku pelan dan sangat lembut,membawa rasa manis yang tiba tiba datang begitu saja di mulutku, sungguh ciuman ini sangat memabukkan,,bagaikan menari nari diatas kolam coklat dengan bertaburan bintang, manis, lembut dan indah,,

Tanpa sadar aku mulai mendesah pelan.."mmphhh."

Aku segera menyadarkan diriku dari ciuman ini begitu aku merasa dia menarik bibirnya dari mulutku,,

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sungguh sangat susah untuk dapat kuartikan, "Sesak napasku sudah sembuh, terima kasih."

Aku mendelikkan mataku kesal mendengarnya,"Apa?jadi tadi hanya sebagai penyembuh sesak napasnya saja?jadi tadi dia hanya ingin mengambil udara dariku karena dia tidak bisa menghirup nya sendiri?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal dan memukul perutnya dengan sekuat tenaga ku.

"Bughhh.."

Dia meringis kesakitan menerima pukulan ku, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku sudah sangat kesal padanya, dengan seenaknya dia mengambil 'Ciuman Pertamaku' dengan alasan untuk menyembuhkan sesak napasnya,

MENYEBALKAN !

Aku berlari meninggalkan nya, bisa aku rasakan dia menatap ku dari kejauhan, tapi aku sudah benar benar tidak peduli dan terus berhenti di gerbang sekolah ketika ku rasakan kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari.

"Arghhh….sialll.."

# Heechul Pov End

#Author Pov

Heechul memukul perut Jongwoon dengan sekuat tenaga, setelah itu dia segera berlalu pergi dari situ,

"Lumayan sakit juga."gumam Jongwoon seraya memegang perutnya.

Dia menyeka lelehan saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan jempol tangan nya,,

"Slurrpp.."

"Manis.." Ujarnya seraya memandang punggung Heechul yang telah berjalan menjauh,,

Jongwoon berdiri dan memandang ke arah danau yang dihiasi dengan cahaya dari kunang kunang yang berterbangan, "Kunang kunang,,Indah namun sulit untuk di tangkap,sama sepertimu Kim Heechul."

TBC…

Hayo hayo…..gimana gimana?

Siapa yang udah nebak pair ini dengan benar? Yang bener nebaknya nanti Thor kasih cukuran bulunya Heebum deh, abis Heebum dan Chulppa kan punya Thor…heheheh

Ya pair di FF ini adalah YECHUL,,,, Yesung mempunyai kesan misterius yang author inginkan...hehehehe

sebenernya author juga HanChul Shipper tapi buat author siapapun pasangan nya yang penting main cast nya Kim Heechul,, Hidup My Chulppa….

Gomawo ya dah baca…..^^

Balasan review :

Stevaie7227 : Mianhae, bukan leeteuk,, semoga puas...gomawo ya dah baca plus reviewww...^^

RosaHeartfilia : Siapapapun pasti taku kalo ngelihat tangan terkulai, author juga...hehe

ini udah lanjut...gomawo dah baca plus review yaa...^^

Saeko Hichoru : Author lagi kepikiran aza buat bikin crack pair, semoga hasilnya bagu, tapi author juga dah bikin HanChul kok,,,

sesuai permintaan kamu yang anonymous dah aku allowed tuh,, author baik kan?heheh

Gomawo dah baca plus review ya...^^

Widiwmin : Siapa yaaa? dah kejawab kan penasaran nya, semoga puas...Gomawo dah baca plus review...^^

MiniRZANTI : wah filling kamu salah semua tuh,,, kayaknya mesti belajar ama ki joko bodo deh buat najemin filling lagi...heheheh

kalo Yunho ama Jonghyun bisa bisa author ditabokon dan dikurung ama Jaemma and Keymma...heheh

goomawo ya dah baca plus revieww...

sekali lagi maksih ya yang dah review,,,semoga puassssssss...

RnR pleaseeeeeee...


	3. Chapter 3

Title :: Love Like This Chap 3

Genre :: Romance

Rated :: T

Disclaimer :: Suju milik semua ELF, Heechul juga milik ELF dan Petals, karena aku ELF dan juga PETALS sejati, maka Kim Heechul itu milikku..^^

Warning :: Banyak Typos, Tidak terlalu memakai EYD, Kata kata agak Kasar, Boysxboys, Shounen-ai, dan yang terpenting **This Fic is CRACK PAIR**, so Don't Like Don't Read, Author tidak menerima flame yang sangat menyakitkan , tapi kalau ingin memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun akan author terima dengan hati seluas samudera..^^

Happy Reading….^^

_Chapter kemarin :_

_Heechul memukul perut Jongwoon dengan sekuat tenaga, setelah itu dia segera berlalu pergi dari situ,_

"_Lumayan sakit juga."gumam Jongwoon seraya memegang perutnya._

_Dia menyeka lelehan saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan jempol tangan nya,,_

"_Slurrpp.."_

"_Manis.." Ujarnya seraya memandang punggung Heechul yang telah berjalan menjauh,,_

_Jongwoon berdiri dan memandang ke arah danau yang dihiasi dengan cahaya dari kunang kunang yang berterbangan, "Kunang kunang,,Indah namun sulit untuk di tangkap,sama sepertimu Kim Heechul."_

* * *

><p>"Heechul, bangun!"<p>

Teriakan keras dari eommanya membuat Heechul membuka matanya dengan sangat malas,,

"Ne, eomma, aku sudah bangun." Jawabnya.

Dia menyingkapkan selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dalam waktu 10 menit saja dia sudah siap dengan semua peralatan sekolahnya,,

Dengan langkah malas dia turun dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan,,

"Tumben hanya sekali panggilan saja kau sudah bangun Chullie?"

Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya seraya mengambil roti yang sudah dilapisi selai dan mulai memakan nya,

Setelah habis, Heechul bangkit berdiri dan mencium pipi kanan dan kiri eomma nya, "Eomma aku berangkat."

"Hati hati Chagi."

"Ne.."

* * *

><p>Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas, sangat sangat malas, ingin rasanya aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini atau setidaknya biarkan aku terlambat masuk untuk mengecilkan kemungkinan bertemu dengan 'orang itu', tapi apa daya, ancaman si Guru BP tua nan menyebalkan itu yang mengancam akan menghukumku membersihkan toilet,membersihkan lapangan dan membersihkan ruang kelas selama sebulan membuatku mengurungkan niatku, bukan aku takut dengan ancaman nya, ingat <strong>bukan nya aku takut dengan ancaman nya<strong> hanya saja aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku yang indah ini dengan hal hal seperti itu.

Apa yang bakal di bilang orang, kalau sampai tahu seorang Kim Heechul dihukum untuk membersihkan hal hal yang menurutku sangat tidak penting itu, sungguh memalukan! Jadi lebih baik aku menjadwalkan diriku untuk bangun pagi, yaitu datang 3 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Bel berbunyi tepat ketika aku sudah menjatuhkan diriku di tempat duduk ku, bisa kurasakan pandangan pandangan dari yang siswa lain termasuk Zhoumi dan Sungmin yang seolah bertanya 'kenapa kau sudah datang,Heechul?'

"Kalian tidak boleh kaget melihat kedatanganku, karena mulai sekarang aku akan datang seperti ini." Jawabku dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ku kedepan karena Yoochun Songsaenim sudah datang.

* * *

><p>"Chuliie," Panggil Sungmin begitu bel berbunyi tanda istirahat.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Mianhae,kemarin malam kami meninggalkanmu di festival,,kami pikir kau masih berada di belakang kami, aku mencoba menghubungi ponselmu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Gwenchana." Sahut Heechul malas.

"Memang kemarin kau kemana Chullie?" Ujar Zhoumi.

"Jangan sampai mereka tahu apa yang terjadi semalam" Pikir Heechul

"Heechul?woy!" Zhoumi mengibas ngibaskan tangan nya di depan Heechul.

"Woi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,memang apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Semalam?tidak ada apa apa,,Sudahlah jangan dibahas, aku malas, lebih baik kita ke kantin saja." Ucap Heechul berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Baiklah…Kajja"

"Sungmin." Panggil Eunhyuk salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

"Wae, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Ada yang mencarimu." Ujarnya.

"Siapa?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Molla, itu orang nya di depan"

"Ah, ne,,gomawo, Eunhyuk-ah" Sungmin berjalan keluar kelas menghampiri seseorang yang mencarinya.

Seketika mata Heechul terbelalak saat dia melihat orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin di dalam kelas.

"What the hell, kenapa di bisa ada di sini sih?shit." Umpat Heechul pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Heechul langsung berjalan ke kolong meja guru untuk bersembunyi, "Jangan sampai dia melihatku, jangan sampai." Ucapnya berulang ulang.

Zhoumi yang melihat Heechul duduk – lebih tepatnya bersembunyi – di bawah kolong meja guru berjalan menghampirinya,,

"Heechul, untuk apa kau bersembunyi?penyakit gila mu kambuh ya?" Ejek nya.

" Diam kau Koala mesum." Hardik Heechul.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangan kepada Jongwoon yang sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin di depan kelas.

"Mereka kelihatan akrab, tapi, kenapa muka Sungmin memerah seperti itu?" Pikirnya.

"Jangan jangan Sungmin…"

"Hei, Heechul, sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ terus, lebih baik kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar nih."

Heechul mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dari dalam kolong meja dan melihat sekeliling nya,

Heechul menarik napas lega saat dilihatnya Jongwoon sudah pergi dari situ.

"Kajja, kita ke kantin."

* * *

><p>"Minnie…" Panggil Heechul saat mereka bertiga – minus Henry yang sedang ada tugas di kelasnya – berada di kantin.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Jangan jangan, namja yang kau sukai itu….." Heechul menghentikan ucapan nya dan kemudian melanjutkan nya lagi, " Jongwoon?"

Sungmin yang sedang meminum air langsung tersedak begitu mendengar Heechul menyebut nama Jongwoon,"Uhuk uhukk uhuk."

"Sungmin, minum dulu." Zhoumi menyodorkan air yang langsung diminum oleh Sungmin.

"Jadi gimana Minnie?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat Sungmin sudah mulai tenang.

"Apanya?"

"Hmm..Jongwoon?"

Seketika semburat merah muda muncul di pipi chubby Sungmin dan itu cukup dijadikan jawaban oleh Heechul dan Zhoumi.

"Mwoo?"

"Ka..ka..kau benar benar menyukai Jongwoon?" Teriak Heechul keras.

"Hya, Chullie jangan keras keras." Seru Sungmin malu.

"Ta..ta..." Zhoumi langsung menutup mulut Heechul saat Heechul hendak berbicara lagi.

"Diamlah Heechul, kau bisa membuat semua orang tahu kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu." Ucap Zhoumi datar.

"Tapi dia itu menyebalkan Minnie." Kata Heechul keras.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya " Apa maksudmu Chullie?"

"Minnie, tampangnya manis, tapi hatinya tidak seimut dan semanis penampilan nya."

"Lebih baik lupakan saja dia, aku tidak mau kau ditipu olehnya!" Seru Heechul

"Heechul, jangan berkata seperti itu!" Bentak Sungmin.

Heechul hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya begitupun Zhoumi, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Heechul tak menyangka kalau Sungmin akan membentaknya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau menjelek jelekkan orang lain seperti itu."

"Ta..tapi Minnie"

"Sudah, aku mau ke kelas saja." Sungmin bangkit dan pergi dari situ meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Heechul yang saling berpandangan,

"Minnie.." Panggil Heechul

Tapi Sungmin tetap berjalan dan tidak mengindahkan panggilan nya,,

"Mi.." Heechul menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan bingung.

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menatap Heechul.

* * *

><p>"Sial, ini gara gara si Brengsek itu,Sungmin jadi marah padaku, Tapi Tidak kusangka Sungmin menyukainya, arghh apa yang harus kulakukan?" Otakku terus berputar membayangkan raut wajah Sungmin yang memerah saat berbicara dengan Namja Iblis itu,,<p>

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Pikirku lagi.

"Jongwoon itu hanya manis di luar tapi dalamnya licik,dan aku tidak mau Minnie dipermainkan"

"Aku harus berbicara dengan nya, ya aku harus berbicara dengan nya untuk menjauhi Sungmin." Putusku akhirnya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke kelas Henry yang juga menjadi kelas 'Namja iblis' itu.

Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku, "Semoga saja dia masih ada di sekolah."

"Ah itu dia." Aku melihat nya sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah,,

"Hei kau!"

Dia tidak menoleh dan terus berjalan,

"Hei." Panggilku lagi,

Dia tetap saja berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan ku,,

"Hei kau Jongwoon!berhenti!" Teriakku keras.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku seraya tersenyum,,

"Cih, senyum yang menipu banyak orang" Batinku.

"Kau memanggilku Heechul hyung?" Dia menatapku dengan wajah – sok – polosnya.

"Oh tuhan, kenapa kau bisa ciptakan namja bermuka dua seperti dia." Ucapku dalam hati.

"Jelas aku memanggilmu, siapa lagi yang bernama Jongwoon disini?" ujarku ketus.

"Wah,,senangnya Heechul hyung mau memanggilku."

Lagi lagi dia tersenyum – yang kata orang orang – tulus dan memandangku dengan mata sipitnya.

"Diam kau!Aku masih marah padamu soal kemarin."

Dia memajukan mukanya ke arahku, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin, hyung?"

"Arghh..kau membuatku kesal, bukan itu yang mau aku katakan."

Dia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke arahku " Terus apa yang mau kau katakan Hyung?"

"Jauhi Sungmin." Kataku tajam.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Apa maksudmu Heechul hyung?"

"Kau tuli ya?kubilang jauhi Sungmin, kalau kau mempermainkan nya,aku idak segan segan untuk mencincangmu" Ancamku.

Bukan nya mengangguk, dia malah mengulum senyum seraya menahan tawanya,

"Wae?kau cemburu hyung?"

"Mwo?aku cemburu?hah?otakmu tidak salah?" Ujarku Sarkastik.

Dengan tenangnya dia makin mendekatiku, "Kau cemburu aku dekat dengan Sungmin hyung,eoh?"

"Bicara apa kau?hentikan pikiranmu itu!aku hanya tidak ingin kau mempermainkan Sungmin, kau hanya manis di luar tapi hatimu licik" Seruku keras.

Dia memegang pipi kiriku lembut dan mengusapnya pelan,," jadi kau mengakui kalau aku manis,eoh?"

"Bu..bu..bukan itu maksudku,kau.."

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin aku dekat dengan Sungmin hyung, jadilah **Namjachinguku**."

"Mwo?apa kau bilang?"

"Apa perlu ku ulangi sekali lagi Kim Heechul-KU yang cantik,hmm?" Ujarnya menyeringai.

"Di..diam kau."

Dia menaruh sebelah tangan nya lagi di pipi kananku sehingga mau tidak mau memaksa mataku untuk menatapnya,"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku dekat dengan Sungmin hyung ataupun namja lain nya maka jadilah **Namjachinguku**."

Aku menepiskan tangan nya yang ada di kedua belah pipiku yang mulus ini, " KAU GILA!"

Dia hanya tertawa mendengarnya, " Aku gila karenaMu Heechul hyung."

"KAU STRESS!"

"Ya, aku stress karena terus memikirkanmu, hyung."

"KAU SAKIT JONGWOON!"

Lagi lagi dia tersenyum, "Ya, aku sakit menahan perasaan cintaku yang banyak untukmu Hyung,"

"Arghh.." teriakku frustasi.

Dia selalu bisa membalikkan kata kataku, membuatku bingung harus berkata apa,,

"Lebih baik, aku pergi dari sini,, malas aku berurusan denganmu"

"Satu lagi, ingat JAUHI SUNGMIN." Ucapku seraya memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Jauhi Sungmin'.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan beranjak pergi dari situ,,

"Grep"

Sebuah tangan menahanku untuk tidak beranjak situ, " Mau apa lagi kau?"

Dia tersenyum dan menarik tanganku dengan keras, membuatku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengontrol diriku,

"Cup.."

Aku membeliakkan mataku kaget,dan dia langsung menarik bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Slurpp…manis.." dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan merasakan bekas bibirku disana.

"Ka..KAU.."

"Kau semakin cantik kalau tersipu seperti itu, makanya jadilah Namjachinguku." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya terhadapku.

"Si..Sial..lagi lagi dia mempermainkanku!" Batinku kesal.

"NGGAK MAU!"

"Aku ga mau jadi Namjachingumu."

"Hmm?Wae?"

"Karena aku sudah mempunyai Namjachingu yang jauhhh 2 kali lipat lebih baik darimu." Kataku berbohong.

"Ya iyalah bagaimana ga bohong, jangankan Namjachingu, jatuh cinta pun belum, tapi berbohong demi kebaikan ga ada salahnya kan?" Ucapku dalam hati.

"Jeongmal?siapa namanya?"

"Matilah aku, siapa namanya, aku belum terpikir sampai situ, bagaimana ini." Panik ku.

"Kau tidak bisa menyebut namanya kan?berarti kau belum punya hyung, lagipula Henry, Zhoumi hyung dan Sungmin hyung juga bilang kok kalau kau belum punya Namjachingu." Ujarnya tenang.

"Sial!" Umpatku

"Itu tudak penting sekarang, yang penting sekarang kau jauh Sungmin, kau mengerti Jongwoon?"

Ujarku tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Heechul?" Ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakangku.

Aku menahan nafasku dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Mi..Minnie.."

Kulihat Sungmin berdiri di belakangku dan menatapku dengan tajam,,

"Ja..jadi dia mendengarkanku dari tadi, ba..bagaimana ini?apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku menatap Sungmin dengan panic.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu dengan Jongwoon-ah, Heechul?"

"I..i..itu…" Ucapku terbata bata.

"Tidak usah berkata seperti itu juga tidak apa apa, Heechul hyung." Sela Jongwoon.

Aku menatapnya bingung, begitupun Sungmin.

Dia meletakkan jari telunjuk kanan nya di bibirku,

"Meski banyak Namja cantik dan manis di dekatku, yang aku sukai Cuma kau, Heechul Hyung."

"Mwoooo?" Teriak ku kaget.

"Kalau kau mau jadian dengan ku dan menjadi Namjachinguku, aku jamin,aku ga akan mendekati Namja lain deh,," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau ini pencemburu berat ya hyung?" Lanjutnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

"A…apa yang kau bi..bicarakan, eoh?"

"Mi..minnie,,ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar." Aku menatap Sungmin yang masih terdiam.

"Jadi kau pacaran dengan Jongwoon,Chullie?" Tanya Zhoumi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disitu bersama Henry yang masih memasang wajah kagetnya.

"Ti..tidak,,siapa yang mau pacaran dengan Namja Iblis ini." Teriak ku keras.

"Ternyata kau malu malu, hyung,padahal waktu kucium kemarin, kau pasrah saja." Ujarnya menyeringai.

Aku menatapnya kesal, ingin rasanya ku sumpal mulutnya dengan kain bekas, lalu kuikat tubuhnya dan kemudian kubuang dia kelaut dengan pemberat supaya dia tidak bisa lari dan dimakan oleh ikan ikan hiu.

"Ternyata kalian sudah ciuman segala, eoh?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Zhoumi yang masih cengar cengir tidak jelas,,

"Jangan memperkeruh suasana, Koala Mesum! Sekali lagi kau berbicara, aku habisi kau!"

Aku melihat Sungmin yang masih terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya,

"Mi..minnie..ini semua Cuma salah paham" Jelasku.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Jongwoon.

"Jongwoon-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Baiklah…"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap mereka yang berjalan menjauhiku,,

"Semoga saja Sungmin mengerti.." Gumamku lirih.

TBC….

Balesan review :

Truee TR :

Ne,,,gomawo ya dah baca plus review^^

minIRZANTI :

Maklum kok maklum, tenang za...sebenarnya Yesung ama Heechul juga da Hubungan dikit lho,,inget kan waktu Han keluar, yang nyuruh member lain buat deketin Heechul kan Yesung,karena dia terlalu malu makanya dia ga berani sendiri…^^

Kayaknya yang kamu lihat itu pas SS2 Seoul deh, yang pas si My Chullpa nyanyi solo terus endingnya dia turun panggung dan nyium tangan fans nya,,

Gomawo dah baca plus reviewwww^^

WidiwMin :

Chap nya kependekan ya? Mianhae mianhae, abis aku terlalu sibuk ngurusin keperluan nya My Chulppa sih jadi nya ga bisa panjang panjang deh,,* Oh ya jgn bilang bilang ya kalau aku dikurungin ama My Chulppa dikamarnya jadi ga bisa pengang laptop…heheheh #plakk

Gomawo dah baca plus reviewwww^^

Heesy :

Kenapa ga Hanchul?alesan nya karena Han gege itu ga se licik itu, dia terlalu baik,jadi ga tega bikin nya kalau Han gege jadi licik kaya si Jongwoon,,heheh

Wah wah wah…tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil nya dariku…..

Heebum gigit Heesy sekarang..!^^

Gomawo dah baca plus reviewwww^^

LiuHeeHee :

Wah pasti pertamanya pada nyangka Kyu deh,,tapi gapapa iseng iseng berhadiah,,,

Aku lagi kepengen bikin crack pair, dan setelah dibikin lomba antara member suju nya langsung, Yesung yang jadi pemenang nya, jadi dia tampil deh di FF ku…^^

Gomawo dah baca plus reviewwww^^

Reita :

Iya, Hidup my Chulppa…

Gomawo dah baca plus review ya….^^

Cloudcindy :

Yeppa kan namja setengah setengah,,heheh

Alias jadi seme bisa jadi uke pun bisa….

Ikuti terus ya….heheh

Gomawo dah baca plus reviewwww^^

RnR Pleaseeee...


End file.
